Po drugiej stronie lustra
by SayuriVampire16
Summary: Jedna tragedia doprowadziła do reakcji łańcuchowej, na końcu której Aga dostaje więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. W końcu jak poradzić sobie z bandą hiperaktywnych dziwaków o zdolnościach i historii przekraczających wszelakie wyobrażenia! Choć może to oni będą jej zbawieniem.
1. Prolog

Witam wszystkich, którzy za pomocą jakiegoś cudu trafili na tą historią i chcą ją przeczytać – mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :D . Jako, że ostatni raz jak coś pisałam było około (chwilka, dajcie mi policzyć… ah!) 5 lat temu to niestety doprowadziło to do okropnych braków i niedociągnięć więc byłabym wdzięczna za każdy komentarz pozytywny czy negatywny, który przysłużyłby się poprawie mojego pisania. Za jakiekolwiek błędy przepraszam i mam nadzieję, że nie doprowadzą one do zbytnich problemów.

A! I dedykuje ten rozdział ( i całą tą historię) mojej przyjaciółce, na której wzorowana była główna bohaterka. Diablico ten rozdział jest dla ciebie!

Prolog

_Czerwień. Matowa, ciemna czerwień. Dookoła. Wszędzie. W którąkolwiek stronę nie powędrowałoby moje spojrzenie wszystko było w niej skąpane. W tym przytłaczającym szkarłacie – w krwi. W tej ogłuszającej ciszy nie byłam wstanie zrobić zupełnie nic. Moje przerażone oczy pochłaniały widok ukazany przed nimi niczym głodne psy resztki rzucane im przez ludzi. _

_Nieważne jak późno już było i jak mocno ograniczała to wszystko moją widoczność ponieważ nawet najciemniejsza z nocy nie byłaby wstanie schować przede mną tego przerażającego widoku. Nawet ona nie mogła mnie uchronić przed zapamiętaniem wszystkich detali tej makabrycznej sceny. Nic nie było wstanie wymazać z mojej pamięci tej tragedii. Nie… Nic nie mogło ukryć przede mną widoku tych wszystkich ludzi, których rozczłonkowane ciała leżały w tej ogromnej, szkarłatnej kałuży pod moimi nogami. Wszystkich bezimiennych. Wszystkich. Po za jednym. Moim bratem._

_ Przerażenie szybko zmieniło się w rozpacz, która objęła całe moje ciało z szybkością dźwięku. Moje nogi nagle stały się zbyt słabe by utrzymać mój ciężar, uginając się niczym gałęzie drzewa pod naporem silnego wiatru. Tylko po to by przerwać wszechogarniającą mnie ciszę głośnym 'plask' jakie towarzyszyło zetknięciu się moich nóg z zakrwawioną podłogą._

_ Podpierając się rękami w celu utrzymania się w miarę prostej pozycji wpatrywałam się niewidzącym wzrokiem w głowę mojego brata, która kiedyś była częścią całego ciała, a obecnie leżała na bruku przede mną. Samotna głowa patrzyła na mnie zza szeroko otwartych, zielonych, przerażonych oczu usytuowanych na bladej, zbrukanej krwią i rozpaczą twarzy. Usta otwarte w niemym krzyku i sklejone krwią i brudem ciemne brązowe włosy przyprawiały mnie o zawroty głowy. _

_Wciąż zlękniona podniosłam powoli jedną rękę chcąc dotknąć swojego młodszego brata, a raczej to co z niego zostało. Moja dłoń trzęsła się niczym liść na wietrze – nieustannie, delikatnie. Próbując dotrzeć do swego celu lecz wciąż nie będąc pewnym podjętej decyzji. W końcu jednak dotarła muskając koniuszkami palców zimne i stwardniałe policzki, które jeszcze wczoraj były przystrojone dużym rumieńcem. I dopiero wtedy wszystko się tak naprawdę zawaliło.W tym jednym momencie, w którym uświadomiłam sobie, w którym tak naprawdę dopiero dotarło do mnie, że mój brat nie żyje. _

_Po moich policzkach natychmiast zaczęły płynąć gorące łzy, a moje i tak już wiotkie ramiona wstrząsnął szloch. Rękami zakryłam usta starając się zagłuszyć własne jęki i krzyk rozpaczy, od którego dzieliły mnie zaledwie sekundy rozmazując czerwone smugi na mojej twarzy, które szybko zmieszały się z moimi łzami. I wtedy to usłyszałam. Stukot obcasów._

_ Panika jaka mnie wtedy ogarnęła była nie do opisania. Nigdy przedtem nie czułam się tak słaba i bezsilna jak wtedy, gdy wyczekiwałam osoby, której buty odbijały się od posadzki z taką pewnością siebie. Wystraszona schowałam się w jedyne miejsce, które mogło zapewnić chociaż cień bezpieczeństwa. W alkowie. Miejsce to choć otwarte zapewniało wystarczająco dobrą kryjówkę w obecnych warunkach, oczywiście jeśli tylko zachowam ciszę. Była też świetnym punktem obserwacyjnym pozwalając na swobodne oglądanie wejście tak długo, jak było się skrytym w jej cieniu. Więc wciąż roztrzęsiona i przerażona udałam się dokładnie tam wyczekując nadejścia mojego zbawiciela albo oprawcy._

_ Siedziałam tak skurczona z trzęsącymi się rękami nasłuchując zbliżających się kroków. Dwoje. Przedtem nie byłam wstanie tego zauważyć, ale teraz jestem tego pewna. Dwoje ludzi. Stukot damskich obcasów i szmer wojskowych ciężkich butów. I sekundy potem jak to sobie uświadomiłam dwa cienie. Jeden męski zdecydowanie większy od drugie, który z pewnością był właścicielem obcasów. Powoli acz pewnie zbliżali się do rozczłonkowanych ciał, które leżały na środku tej sali zatrzymując się ledwie na odległości pięciu kroków od nich. Zmrużyłam oczu starając dojrzeć się co robią lub kim są niestety bez skutku. I nagle wolałabym tego nie wiedzieć, gdy z ust kobiety wypłynęły dwa słowa. Słowa, które za zawsze zapieczętowały mój los, nasz los. _

_\- Spal to. – Słowa, które tak wiele znaczyły, wypowiedziane zimnym, bezdusznym głosem, który rozpoznałabym wszędzie, a który mógł należeć tylko do mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki wprowadziły mnie w stan chwilowego letargu i niedowierzania, z którego dopiero wybudziły mnie pomarańczowe płomienie powoli zaczynające pochłaniać ciała ofiar. _

_Przerażona próbowałam wtopić się głębiej w alkowę, która służyła za moja kryjówkę w swoim pośpiechu nie zauważając ściany, która się za mną znajdowała zaliczając spotkanie pierwszego stopnie mojej głowy z twardą powierzchnią. Zderzenie to wywołało ogłuszający dźwięk i poruszenie, to drugie zdecydowanie dotyczyło Moniki i jej towarzysza albo raczej wspólnika w zbrodni. Pomyślałam kwaśno, gdy moją głowę przeszył nie wyobrażalny ból, a przed oczami pojawiły się mroczki. Obraz zaczął się zamazywać, a moje ciało całkowicie przestało mnie słuchać upadając na zimną i brudną posadzkę opuszczonego budynku (chyba teatru). Ostatnią rzeczą jaką byłam wstanie ujrzeć nim moje oczy się zamknęły były ciemne wojskowe buty._

Poderwałam się z łóżka cała zlana zimnym potem. _Znowu. _Pomyślałam. _Znowu śniła mi się ta noc sprzed czterech lat. _Noc, która zniszczyła wszystko, która pogrzebała wszelkie nadzieje. Zaczęłam się trząść – nawet wspomnienie tego koszmaru sprawia, że zmieniam się w jeden wielki kłębek nerwów, lęku i rozpaczy.

Po tym pamiętnym wydarzeniu nic już nigdy nie było takie samo. Widok tych wszystkich ciał, widok mojego _młodszego brata, _rozczłonkowanego na betonowej posadzce tego budynku będą mnie prześladować do końca życia. Nawiedzać w koszmarach i pojawiać się przed moimi oczami za każdym razem, gdy tylko usłyszę jego imię.

Ale brat nie był jedyną osobą jaką wtedy straciłam. Monika. Kolejna osoba, która mnie opuściła, która mnie _zdradziła_. Osoba, którą uważałam za najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która pomagała mi we wszystkich trudnych chwilach i na której zawsze można było polegać. Zdradziła mnie w najbardziej wyrachowany i podły sposób. Brała udział w morderstwie mojego brata. Wtedy, tamtej pamiętnej nocy, to ona była tą kobietą w obcasach. To ona kazała bez choćby chwili wahania spalić wszystkie ciała nawet przez chwilę nie zastanawiając się jak będą czuć się rodziny tych osób. Skazując ich na życie w przeświadczeniu, że ich bliscy zaginęli po to by nigdy już się nie odnaleźć. Wiem. Sam głos, który słyszałam nie był żadnym dowodem jej czynów, ale to że po tamtej nocy dosłownie zapadła się pod ziemie było chyba wystarczającym dowodem jej winy.

Ale moje osobiste piekło na tym się nie skończyło. Nie. Koniec nastąpił wtedy, gdy mój narzeczony (Mateusz) zakończył nasz związek. Jeśli przedtem można mnie było jeszcze jakoś wyciągną z tej bezdennej otchłani bólu i cierpienie to jedyną osoba, która była by to wstanie zrobić był on. Niestety, jak sam stwierdził nie był wstanie znieść mojej depresji, moich humorów i ciągnącej się za mną chmury rozpaczy. Zerwanie nastąpiło miesiąc po wydarzeniach tamtej nocy i było ostatnim przysłowiowym gwoździem do trumny.

Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało dopóki nie zainterweniował mój lekarz i nie wyciągnął mnie z tego stanu bezsilności, który nazywałam życiem. Nie pamiętam nawet co takiego zrobił czy powiedział, ale postawiło mnie to na nogi. Postanowiłam spróbować ułożyć sobie życie na nowo, z daleka od tego miejsce, w którym kryło się tylko gorzkich, ale i radosnych wspomnień. Od miejsce, w którym dorastałam i w którym poznałam wszystkie bliskie mi osoby. Od miejsca, które chciałam zapomnieć.

Pamiętam jak dziękowałam mojemu lekarzowi, jak obiecałam mu, że się nie poddam i jak ukrywałam wszystko za sprawdzonym i wyćwiczonym uśmiechem. I odeszłam. Jak najdalej. Przeprowadziłam się, znalazłam pracę na półetatu i rozpoczęłam studia ekonomiczne, o których kiedyś tak bardzo marzyłam. Ale nie ważne jak się starał nic nie było wstanie poprawić mojego samopoczucia. Nikt nie potrafił zapełnić tej pustki, którą miałam w sercu. Nie było nikogo kto mógłby mnie uratować. Nikt. Tego byłam pewna. Dopóki nie spotkałam jego…


	2. Różowy to zdecydowanie NIE mój kolor!

Rozdział I „Różowy to zdecydowanie NIE mój kolor!"

Wściekłe walenie w drzwi wyrwało mnie z krainy Morfeusza, a szkoda. Właśnie miałam wspaniały sen, w którym pewna ruda osoba kłania mi się w pas błagając o wybaczenie. Uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie na samą myśl o tym, podnosząc się z łóżka tylko po to by znów na nie upaść, jednak tym razem moją głowę zaatakował niewyobrażalny ból.

Skrzywiłam się łapiąc się za moją obolałą głowę. Ból był dotkliwy i nieustępliwy, a już z pewnością natarczywy. _Nigdy więcej nie będę piła z tym rudym idiotą, łeb zaraz mi pęknie! _Pomyślałam zirytowana marząc o tym by móc się znowu położyć i nie wstać aż ten uciążliwy ból całkiem minie. Niestety, ktokolwiek próbował się do mnie dostać był równie natarczywy jak moja obolała głowa.

Walenie tylko rosło w siłę. Zdenerwowany, zmęczona i niewyspana wstałam powoli z łóżka i najostrożniej jak potrafiłam skierowałam się w stronę frontowych drzwi mojego małego mieszkania. Podczas całego tego zdarzenia z przekąsem stwierdziłam, że wciąż miałam na sobie wczorajsze ubranie. _Jeżeli wciąż mam na sobie te ciuchy, to musiałam naprawdę być wczoraj zalana w trupa. O Boże, jak ja muszę wyglądać. _Gdy tylko to do mnie dotarło postanowiłam trochę nadłożyć drogi i zajrzeć najpierw do łazienki, w końcu nie mogłam otworzyć drzwi wyglądając jak jakiś potwór z Loch Ness, gdy nie miałam bladego pojęcia o tym kto może tak natarczywie i nieustępliwie domagać się mojej obecności z drugiej strony.

Chwiejnym krokiem skierowałam się łazienki używając ścian jako swoistego rodzaju stabilizatorów klnąc całą (dość krótką) drogę na czym ten świat leży. Jednak, teraz sądzę, że mogłam odpuścić sobie tą łazienkę, gdyż widok jaki zastałam w lustrze z pewnością nie był czymś czego oczekiwałam.

To znaczy, spodziewałam się wyglądać jak siedem nieszczęść z szopom na głowie, która mogła by rywalizować nawet z osławionymi lokami Hermiony Granger z Harrego Pottera, ale nic nie mogło mnie przygotować na to co zastałam.

Moje rude (prawie, że płomienne) loki sięgające mojego pasa już wcale nie były takie rude. Nie, zamiast tego ich kolor przypominał barwą dojrzały owoc granatu swoim intensywnym, ciemno różowym kolorem. _Różowe,_ przemknęło mi przez myśl,_ moje włosy są różowe. _Gdy tylko to do mnie dotarło nie mogłam powstrzymać krzyku przerażenia jaki wyrwał mi się z gardła.

W tym samym momencie natarczywe walenie ustało tylko po to by zastąpił je trzask wyważanych drzwi, a potem huk towarzyszący zetknięciu owych drzwi z ziemią. Ciężkie kroki wypełniły dziwnie ciche mieszkanie, a po chwili w moim polu widzenia znalazł się ich właściciel – rudowłosy, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o najbardziej przeszywającym spojrzeniu swoich pomarańczowo-czerwonych oczu jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam, jednym słowem, przyczyna mojego kaca Eustass Kid właśnie wtargnął mi do mieszkania.

\- Ruda, co się stało?! - wrzasnął/spytał rozgorączkowany Kid rozglądając się dookoła, jego czerwone włosy wystylizowane na płomienie jakimś cudem wciąż utrzymały się w swojej przeczącej grawitacji stylizacji, a jego purpurowa kurtka łopotała niczym flaga na wietrze przy jego nagłych ruchach. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się niespokojnie przy każdym wdechu i wydechu co było tylko akcentowane przez biały, obcisły T-shirt, który dokładnie opinał się na jego umięśnionej piersi. Ciemne, ciężkie dżinsy szurały po podłodze ukrywając solidne, wysłużone wojskowe buty, których kroki echem odbijały się od ścian mojego saloniku.

Kid rozglądał się tak po całym mieszkaniu jeszcze chwilę po czym odwrócił swoją bladą, zaróżowioną twarz w moją stronę, ściskając swoje fioletowe (tak, fioletowe) usta w cienką linie i wykrzywiając całą swoją twarz w jeden ze swoich słynnych w całym Poznaniu grymasów niezadowolenia.

\- Powiesz mi co się stało czy mam odwrócić twój dom do góry nogami by się tego dowiedzieć, Ruda. – Sarknął na mnie groźnie, przyglądając mi się zza przymrużonych powiek.

Jakby za czarodziejskim zaklęciem wyrwana z mojego stany niemego zaskoczenia i otępienia wskazałam bezgłośnie na swoje różowe włosy jakby to miało wszystko wytłumaczyć. I, w pewnym sensie, tłumaczyło. W końcu, czy nie była to ich wina, że wydarłam się na całe gardło zupełnie jakby mnie jakiś potwór gonił? Tak, to wszystko tłumaczyło. Przynajmniej w mojej głowie.

Kid tylko patrzył tępym spojrzeniem na moje włosy nie rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi, gdy nagle wszystko zaskoczyło. Wręcz można było dojrzeć kreskówkową żarówkę zapalającą się nad jego głową, gdy zdał sobie sprawę skąd całe to zamieszanie. Jego usta zaczęły niebezpiecznie drgać ku górze zupełnie jakby chciały uformować uśmiech, ale były powstrzymywane żelazną wolą ognistowłosego mężczyzny. Widząc to fuknęłam zdegustowana.

Kid już nie był wstanie dłużej walczyć sam ze sobą i wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem łapiąc się ściany w żałosnej próbie ustania na nogach. Żałosnej, gdyż już po chwili można go było znaleźć na ziemi, leżącego na wznak i śmiejącego się do rozpuku. Westchnęłam zrezygnowana sadowiąc się na swoim wygodnym fotelu czekając aż Kid się łaskawie uspokoi. Jak na kogoś kto rzadko się śmieje, jak już coś go naprawdę rozbawi potrafi się śmiać ładnych parę minut nim będzie wstanie się uciszyć.

W całym tym zamieszaniu zupełnie zapomniałam o mojej obolałej głowie, która zdecydowała, że teraz jest najlepszy moment by dać o sobie znać. Z wyrazem bólu na twarzy ruszyłam w stronę kuchni w poszukiwaniu jakichś tabletek przeciwbólowych pozostawiając wciąż rechoczącego Kid 'a i moje (już drugi raz w tym miesiącu) wyważone drzwi.

Czy naprawdę tak trudno jest mieć coś co mogło by zakrawać na normalne życie? Kogo ja próbuje oszukać. Oczywiście, że trudno, gdy jest się Agnieszką „Rudą" Michalik i za najlepszego przyjaciela ma się Kid 'a Eustass 'a. _Wciąż nie wiem czemu jak się przedstawia pierwsze mówi swoje nazwisko, w końcu nie jest Japończykiem. _I na taki bezsensownych przemyśleniach i potwornym bólu głowy minęło mi oczekiwanie, aż Kid się uspokoi. _Naprawdę, takie cyrki, to tylko u mnie._

Po ataku śmiechu Kid 'a, naprawionych drzwiach (zasługa ognistowłosego włamywacza) i długiej relaksującej kąpieli (od razu mi lepiej) nareszcie byliśmy wstanie usiąść do stołu z kupkami mocnej, czarnej kawy i talerzem kanapek, które miały służyć za nasze śniadanie (koncept, którego Kid nie zna, a który wciąż próbuje mu wpoić).

Jedliśmy w relaksującej ciszy wiedząc, że próba jej przerwanie obecnie mogła by doprowadzić do dość ostrej wymiany zdań czego oboje chcieliśmy uniknąć, przynajmniej do czasu skończenia naszego pierwszego posiłku tego dnia. W efekcie czego jedyne dźwięk jaki nam towarzyszył nie przerwanie łączył się z naszym pożywieniem i jego konsumpcją.

Gdy tylko skończyliśmy jeść i posprzątaliśmy po sobie (nawet marudzenie Kid 'a nie było wstanie uratować go od zmywania) przenieśliśmy się z świeżo zaparzoną herbatą z powrotom do mojego saloniku, gdzie rozsiedliśmy się odpowiednio na kanapie (Kid) i fotelu (ja). Posyłając rudowłosemu ostatnie sfrustrowane spojrzenie odstawiłam swoją herbatę na szklany stolik, który stał na środku pokoju i zadałam nurtujące mnie pytanie.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu czego ode mnie chcesz w sobotę o _siódmej_ rano. – warknęłam w stronę czerwonookiego ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z niego wzroku moich błękitnych tęczówek. Kid poruszył się niespokojnie na kanapie parokrotnie próbując coś powiedzieć jednak za każdym razem powstrzymując się przed wyrzeknięciem choćby jednego słowa.

Zirytowany, zaczął mierzwić swoje czerwone włosy, fioletowy lakier do paznokci boleśnie odbijał się w świetle wchodzącego słońca z pomiędzy jego szkarłatnych loków. Usta wygięte w niezadowoleniu, brwi zmarszczone gniewnie i to przeszywające spojrzenie czerwonych oczu. Kid był wyraźnie czymś zmartwiony. Już chciałam się zacząć wypytywać go o co chodzi, gdy sam zainteresowany postanowił się odezwać.

\- Nie interesuje cię czemu masz różowe włosy, _Rozeto?_ – spytał, zawadiacko się uśmiechając i widocznie relaksując. Ta nagła zmiana tematu na chwilę całkowicie wybiła mnie z rytmu, ale nie pozwoliłam sobie na długą przerwę. Odkładając moje wcześniejsze pytanie na później, obiecując sobie, że wyciągnę z Kid 'a odpowiedź spojrzałam na niego wyzywająco mając nadzieję, że połknie haczyk i zacznie gadać. Na szczęście się nie pomyliłam, ten facet za bardzo kocha wyzwania.

\- Cóż, wcale nie ma tu tak dużo do opowiadania. – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

\- Skoro nie ma tego tak dużo to może to w końcu powiesz i zostawimy temat moich różowych włosów za sobą. – syknęłam, zdenerwowana jego próbami przeciągania i dodawania zbędnej dramaturgii owej sytuacji. Jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie i wiedziałam, że czegokolwiek się dowiem, będę tego żałowała.

\- Ależ oczywiście, Rozeto. – parsknął natychmiastowo. – Odpowiedź na twoje pytanie jest bardzo prosta, przegrałaś zakład. – momentalnie stałam się blada jak ściana. Zakłady i ja nigdy nie idziemy w parze, może dlatego że zawsze je przegrywam albo dlatego że mam tendencje do zakładania się o wyjątkowo absurdalne rzeczy, gdy jestem pijana (bo tylko wtedy na to sobie pozwolę, normalnie unikam zakładów jak ognia). Wiem tylko jedno, jeżeli się założyłam, a wynikiem były moje nowe różowe włosy to nie mogło być nic dobrego.

\- O jakim zakładzie mówimy i z kim się założyłam. – spytałam cichym głosem bojąc się odpowiedzi na to pytanie, zdając sobie w stu procentach sprawę, że od tego zależy jak długo będę zmuszona do chodzenia z ta różową czupryną na głowie.

\- Założyłaś się o to, że dasz radę wypić więcej ode mnie. – skrzywiłam się słysząc te słowa, wiedząc, że w całym Poznaniu nie ma ani jednej osoby, która byłaby wstanie wypić więcej od Kid 'a, koleś miał niesamowicie wysoki próg tolerancji jeśli chodzi o alkohol.

\- A jeśli chodzi o to z kim się założyłaś, ta osoba właśnie siedzi przed tobą. – powiedział wskazując na siebie ręką i uśmiechając się wyjątkowo sadystycznie. Tym razem już nawet nie starałam się powstrzymać jęku rozpaczy wiedząc, że jeżeli założyłam się z moim ognistowłosym przyjacielem to na różowych włosach się nie skończyło. Kid po raz kolejny wybuchnął dzisiaj śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę świetnie, że tak cię dzisiaj bawię. – mruknęłam rozjuszona zakładając ręce na piersi w mojej firmowej pozie wiem-że-to-nie-pomoże-ale-nie-mogę-przestać-tak-jestem-zirytowana i odwróciłam głowę w innym kierunku odmawiając patrzenia na tą rudą zmorę mojej egzystencji. Kid śmiał się jeszcze chwilę, aż chyba w końcu zdecydował, że już mi wystarczy. Posłał mi jeszcze tylko jedno zadziorne spojrzenie po czym zaczął mówić.

\- A więc, jeśli chodzi o nasz zakład. – proszę wstawić pewne rudę, o przepraszam, różowe dziewczę z wielce nieciekawą miną. - Jesteś zobowiązana, jako przegrana, do posiadania różowych włosów przez następne trzy miesiące. – zakończył swoją wypowiedź triumfalnie Kid ku mojej nieubłaganej udręce.

\- Jakieś szansę na wcześniejsze zwolnienie? – spytałam z nutką nadziei w głosie, ale jego diaboliczny uśmiech powiedział mi wszystko co musiałam wiedzieć, czyli nie było żadnej nadziei na przedwczesne ułaskawienie. Jęknęłam zrezygnowana swoim losem prosząc piekło (nie, serio, piekło, taki wewnętrzny kawał) o cierpliwość inaczej mogłabym zamordować pewnego rudowłosego mężczyznę nożem do masła (jako, że jest to nóż wyjątkowo tępy, obiecuje on dużą dozę cierpienia nieszczęśnikowi, na którym zostanie w tak brutalnym i bezdusznym celu użyty).

Kolejnych parę minut spędziliśmy na przekomarzaniach i lekkiej rozmowie. Starałam się nie myśleć o tym w jakie bagno się wpakowałam moim ostatnim zakładam ani o tym, że całą niedziele będę zmuszona spędzić w książkach z powodu zaliczenia, które mam w poniedziałek z marketingu. Bycie studentką czasami jest naprawdę męczące. Poza tym chciałam się upewnić, że Kid będzie w dobrym humorze (albo tak dobrym jak to tylko możliwe przy jego ciągle wściekłym charakterze), gdy znów będę próbowała od niego wyciągnąć czego ode mnie chciał z samego rana w sobotę zwłaszcza, że wiedział w jakim będę stanie.

Stwierdzając, że odczekałam już wystarczająco długo i będąc pewną, że Kid i tak już w lepszym humorze nie będzie postanowiłam wyciągnąć od niego czego chciał (oczywiście, najpierw przyniosłam nam po piwie, zawsze mu się łatwiej mówi/zwierza, gdy się napije).

\- Więc, jest jakiś konkretny powód twojej wizyty czy po prostu ci się nudziło i stwierdziłeś, że już się dość wyspałam? – spytałam od niechcenia, jakby dopiero teraz przyszło mi na myśl by dowiedzieć się dlaczego mój ognistowłosy przyjaciel dobijał się do moich drzwi w sobotę rano. Kid zatrzymał się wpół łyka patrząc na mnie zza butelki. Po chwili chyba stwierdził, że się z tego nie wymiga (święta racja), odstawił piwo na stół wzdychając ciężko i posłał mi to smutne spojrzenie, którego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widziałam.

\- Wracam do domu, Ruda. – powiedział to tak cicho, że byłam pewna, że się przesłyszałam. Ale jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz wystarczyło bym sobie uświadomiła, że mówi prawdę. Zamurowało mnie. – Rozmawiałem z moim kuzynem, Killer 'em. Sprawy nie wyglądają tam za ciekawie, chcą żebym jak najszybciej wrócił. – Mówiąc to zaczął mierzwić swoje rude włosy, dokładnie wystylizowana fryzura na moich oczach zmieniła się kupkę siana, gdy każdy jeden kosmyk zaczął odstawać w zupełnie inną stronę.

\- Ale możesz przecież wciąż dzwonić bądź wpadać w odwiedziny, prawda? Chyba nie mieszkasz aż tak daleko stąd. – spytałam wystraszona, ledwo wydobywając słowa z mojego zaciśniętego gardła. Kid tylko uśmiechnął się przygnębiająco.

\- Środkowa Ameryka. – te dwa słowa wystarczyły żeby wprowadzić mnie w depresje. _Drugi koniec świata, ależ oczywiście. _Pomyślałam z przekąsem. Gdy tylko zaczęło mi się na nowo układać i spotkałam kogoś kogo mogłabym nazwać przyjacielem on musi wyjechać. Zostawić mnie samą i zwinąć się, gdzieś gdzie nie będę wstanie go więcej zobaczyć. Świat jest niesprawiedliwy.

\- Rozchmurz się, Ruda. – powiedziałam Kid sam siląc się na uśmiech – To nie koniec świata, może się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy. – mruknął czerwonooki obejmując mnie ramieniem i przyciągając do siebie w delikatnym uścisku. Nie wiedziałam kiedy znalazł się obok mnie, ale z pewnością nie miałam zamiaru nad tym się teraz zastanawiać, zamiast tego wtuliłam się w jego pierś starając się nie myśleć, że za niedługo już go tu nie będzie i znowu zostanę sama. Życie naprawdę jest niesprawiedliwe.

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło od wyznania Kid 'a , ale wiem że cały ten czas zostawił praktycznie namacalny ślad w mojej podświadomości. Po moim krótkim załamaniu, Kid stwierdził, że należy uczcić nasz wspólnie spędzony czas więc wybraliśmy się na „drogę wspomnień", odwiedzając po kolei wszystkie miejsca, które naszym zdaniem były w jakiś sposób mocno połączone z nami.

Podążając za tym pomysłem znaleźliśmy się w auli mojego uniwersytetu, na poznańskim rynku, starym browarze, który obecnie pełni rolę dość dużego i pięknego centrum handlowego dzięki czerwonej cegle, z której był wykonany. Byliśmy w naszym ulubionym klubie, barze, restauracji, na boisku do kosza, gdzie raz w miesiącu odbywał się mecz, w teatrze (byliśmy tam razem tylko raz, ale muszę przyznać, że była to dość pamiętna wyprawa) i w końcu w parku, w którym się poznaliśmy.

Nostalgiczny uśmiech zagościł na mojej twarzy w momencie, w którym wkroczyliśmy na teren parku. Mimo że sposób w jaki się poznaliśmy nie był zbyt przyjemny to na zawsze zostanie on jednym z moich najcenniejszych wspomnień, naznaczając ten dzień jako moją nową szansę w życiu.

Samotna łza spłynęła po moim policzku upadając na brukowaną dróżkę wśród drzew lipy. Wiatr targał moje różowe włosy na wszystkie strony, układając je w tysiące możliwych fryzur, nie będąc wstanie zdecydować się na jedną. Zimno powoli zaczęło przenikać moje cienkie ubrania szczypiąc moją skórę. Zaczęłam lekko drżeć więc machinalnie podniosłam swoje ręce w celu rozgrzania się, ale nim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić poczułam ciężki i wyjątkowo ciepły materiał opadający na moje ramiona. Spojrzałam przelotnie na purpurową kurtkę przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.

\- Dziękuje. – wyszeptałam cicho, Kid tylko mruknął wychodzą parę kroków przede mnie i stając na środku drogi.

\- To było tutaj, prawda? – spytał, a raczej stwierdził, Kid biorąc głęboki wdech, jego czerwone oczy chłonęły widok przednim jak gdyby chciał wyryć to miejsce na zawsze w swojej pamięci.

\- Tu się pożegnamy. – powiedziałam pewnym głosem patrząc prosto na zdziwioną minę Kid 'a , westchnęłam ciężko próbując pozbierać myśli – Tutaj się wszystko zaczęło i tutaj powinno się skończyć, skoro i tak za dwa dni odlatujesz możemy to zrobić już teraz. Tak będzie nam łatwiej, nie sądzisz? – niewypowiedziana „mi będzie mi łatwiej" zawisło ciężko między nami, raniąc nas oboje, ale wiedziałam, że mam rację. Powinnam się z nim pożegnać póki jeszcze jestem wstanie, póki mogę go puścić nie rozklejając się całkowicie.

\- A więc to koniec, tak? – mruknął Kid – Świetnie było cię poznać, Ruda. Będzie mi cię brakowało w domu. Chociaż z drugiej strony, chyba w końcu moje uszy odpoczną, krzykaczko. – ostatnie słowa były wypowiedziane lekkim, zadziornym głosem. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy tylko je usłyszałam uderzając Kid 'a w ramię z całą swoja siłą świadoma, że dla niego nie sprawi to żadnej różnicy.

\- Uważaj co mówisz, bo faktycznie zacznę się cieszyć, że cię tu nie ma, Kid. – powiedziałam żartobliwie, posyłając mu swój własny zadziorny uśmiech po czym go przytuliłam, najmocniej jak tylko byłam wstanie. – Ja też będę za tobą tęsknić. – mówiąc to wtuliłam się w jego pierś. Kid w pierwszej chwili skamieniał z zaskoczenia, ale chwile później sama znalazłam się w żelaznym uścisku.

Staliśmy tak jakiś czas wtuleni w siebie, wiatr targał naszymi włosami, nasze piersi unosiły się powoli dostrajając się do przygnebiającego tonu sytuacji. Szum wiatru zagłuszał wszystkie inne odgłosy, pozostawiając nas w naszym własnym, odosobnionym świecie, w którym nie istniało nic poza nami i naszym pożegnaniem. Niestety, wszystko musi się kiedyś skończyć. Z niechęcią odsunęliśmy się od siebie nie mówiąc już nic więcej, każde z nas kierując się w swoją stronę nie spoglądając za siebie. Wtedy to byłoby jeszcze trudniejsze.

Gdy wróciłam do domu od razu padłam na łóżko, zwijając się w kulkę, cicho szlochając. Teraz, gdy byłam sama mogłam sobie pozwolić na łzy, na materialny dowód mojego smutku i rozpaczy. Tu mogłam się przyznać sama przed sobą jak ważny dla mnie jest Kid i nasza przyjaźń i jak potwornie boli mnie świadomość, że dziś widziałam go po raz ostatni.

* * *

Księżyc świecił wyjątkowo jasno tej nocy nadając jej straszliwego i olśniewającego blasku, sprawiając, że wszystko dookoła nabierało nowego znaczenia, oświetlając i dając nadzieję zagubionym, wyciągając na wierzch zbrodnie grzeszników. Cisza, która ogarniała świat swoimi wiotkimi ramionami została przerwana przez przyszywający krzyk, któremu towarzyszył dźwięk ciała uderzającego o twardą posadzkę i stukot męskich obcasów.

\- Już niedługo. – szorstki głos rozbrzmiał w szarej, zapomnianej alejce, znikając wraz z jego właścicielem za następnym zakrętem zostawiając za sobą ciała strażników.


	3. Czego chcieć więcej?

Rozdział II „Ruszające się korytarze, piromaniacy i narcyzy. Czego chcieć więcej?

Nie wiem co zrobiłam, że świat nie cierpiał mnie do tego stopnia, że już drugi raz w ciągu dwóch dni zostałam obudzona przez natarczywe walenie do drzwi. Z przekąsem i wiązanką naprawdę paskudnych przekleństw wygramoliłam się z łóżka i … postanowiłam się przebrać. No co? Jak im tak zależy to poczekają! Nie będę otwierała drzwi w koszuli nocnej.

Po pięciu minutach ubrana już w czarne, obcisłe rurki i czerwony buggy sweter otwierałam swoje frontowe drzwi by wpuścić niechcianych gości (jeżeli te odgłosy zza drzwi miały coś świadczyć). Przywitał mnie widok trzech mundurowych. Hm… To coś nowego.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytałam wpatrując się w grupę policjantów.

\- Pani Agnieszka Michalik, jestem sierżant Wilkoń. – mówił pokazując swoją odznakę. – Czy zna pani niejakiego Kid 'a Eustass ' a? – spojrzałam niepewnie na Wilkonia, który wpatrywał się we mnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.

\- Tak. – odpowiedziałam. Twarz Wilkonia od razu spoważniała. – Czy coś się stało? – wiem, głupie pytanie, ale musiałam coś powiedzieć, nie mogłam znieść niewiedzy, a sierżant nie wyglądał mi na nazbyt wylewną osobę.

\- Przeszukać mieszkanie. – Wilkoń nawet nie zaszczycił mnie odpowiedzią zamiast tego wydając polecenie swoim podkomendnym. Bezceremonialnie wszedł do mojego mieszkania odpychając mnie na bok na tyle mocno, że uderzyłam plecami w framugę z głuchym trzaskiem. _To zostawi ślad. _Pomyślałam z przekąsem obserwując jak policjanci zaczęli wlewać się do mojego mieszkania rozrzucając rzeczy podczas swoich przeszukiwań robiąc gigantyczny bałagan. Moje poduszki latały, notatki z ostatnich zajęć wylądowały na podłodze, szuflady były przekopywane, a przez ten cały czas moje plecy zaczynały coraz mocniej boleć. Krótko mówiąc, nie byłam zadowolona.

\- Mogę wiedzieć o co chodzi? – wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby obserwując jak jeden z mężczyzn przeszukuje moją kuchnię, a drugi grzebie w komodzie w salonie. Sierżant Wilkoń spojrzał na mnie kątem oka sam również obserwując dokładnie ruchy swoich podwładnych.

\- Nie powinna pani zaprzątać tym sobie głowy, proszę sobie zrobić kawy i dać nam wykonać naszą pracę i nie będzie musiała nas pani potem więcej oglądać. – Znowu ten suchy, rzeczowy głos.

\- A może zaczął by pan od pokazania mi nakazu? – syknęłam zdenerwowana jego podejściem i bałaganem, który powstawał w każdym zakątku mojego mieszkania, na który choćby zerknął jeden z policjantów.

\- My nie potrzebujemy nakazu. – odparł krótko sierżant rozsiadając się wygodnie na moim fotelu. Zazgrzytałam zębami ledwo powstrzymując się od wygarnięcia i spoliczkowania sierżanta Wilkonia.

\- Z tego co wiem – mówiłam powoli starając kontrolować się swój głos. – Polskie prawo zobowiązuje do posiadania nakazu w przypadku przeszukania. – Wilkoń posłał mi znudzone spojrzenie pełne pobłażania i współczucia jakbym była dzieckiem, które nie wie co się dzieje dokoła.

\- Pani tak mało wie… - powiedział z pobłażaniem wracając do przyglądania się swoim podwładnym.

\- To może mi pan to wyjaśni! – warknęłam gotowa przejść do rękoczynów, jeżeli zaraz nie dostanę odpowiedzi. Kpiący uśmiech, który zagościł na jego twarzy był ostatnią rzeczą jakiej właśnie potrzebowałam. Wściekła ponad miarę, nie martwiąc się już o konsekwencje, sprzedałam Wilkoniowi mój prawy sierpowy.

Zaskoczony nie zdążył zrobić uniku więc moja pięść uderzyła w jego nos czemu towarzyszył jakże piękny dźwięk łamanej kości i dziewczęcy pisk sierżanta (czemu będzie gorąco zaprzeczał później). Jego podkomendni, zbyt szokowani w pierwszej chwili moim zachowaniem, zareagowali dopiero, gdy sierżant uderzył z głuchym łoskotem (i fotelem) o podłogę, oszołomiony i obolały, łapiąc mnie za ramiona i skuwając. Oczywiście, nie miałam zamiaru być bierna, więc gdy tylko mnie złapali zaczęłam się wyrywać, próbując strząsnąć ich ręce. Dwójka policjantów tylko zacieśniła swój uścisk i założyła mi kajdanki, tak ciasno, że byłam pewna, że zostawią ślady. Metal był przerażająco zimny, gdy dotknął mojej rozgrzanej skóry, wręcz do tego stopnia, że przeszły mnie ciarki. A może był to efekt słów, które jednocześnie wypowiedział Wilkoń?

\- Zapłacisz mi za to! – _Nie, to zdecydowanie kajdanki._ Pomyślałam uśmiechając się z satysfakcją widząc zbierającego się z ziemi sierżanta, jego twarz udekorowana szkarłatem i wykrzywiona w grymasie złości.

\- Przyjmujesz czeki? – Spytałam niewinnie, zdecydowanie tylko pogarszając swoją i tak już kiepską sytuację. Wilkoń posłał mi tylko złe spojrzenie po czym poinstruował swoich ludzi by zabrali mnie na komisariat, podczas gdy sam uda się do szpitala. Nawet wyprowadzana z własnego mieszkania w kajdankach nie mogłem powstrzymać samozadowolonego uśmiechu, który wpłynął mi na usta.

* * *

Komisariat z pewnością był ciekawym miejscem, jeżeli nie odwiedzało się go jako więzień, oczywiście. Jeżeli jednak jesteś w tej samej (bądź podobnej) sytuacji co ja i na posterunek policji stawiasz się w kajdankach, zakrwawioną ręką (to był porządny cios) i dwoma policjantami, którzy posyłali ci nienawistne spojrzenia za znokautowanie ich przełożonego to nie możesz oczekiwać niczego innego jak wszechogarniającej ciszy, wyjątkowo złych policjantów i bardzo niemiłego traktowania. Na poważnie, gliny są jak stado psów: warczą, ujadają, bronią swojego terytorium, a jak zranisz jednego z nich masz całą resztę na karku, brakuje im tylko tych niewinnych oczu i mięciutkiej sierści, i nieco trudniej ich przekupić.

Krzewski i Grabarczyk, którzy przedstawili się w samochodzie, prowadzili mnie przez pokój cały czas mocno trzymając mnie za ramiona jakby bojąc się, że powtórzę swój wyczyn i znów kogoś uderzę. Cała ta procesja była krótka i męcząca, ale przynajmniej jeszcze ona dzieliła mnie od sali przesłuchań, gdzie miał mną zająć się sam komendant poznańskiej policji – Borucki.

Jak się okazuje, cokolwiek Kid zrobił, było to wystarczające by dostać list gończy w Polsce i krajach sprzymierzonych, a ja jako osoba, która miała z nim najwięcej wspólnego natychmiastowo stawałam się potencjalnym wspólnikiem ognistowłosego mechanika. To ile razy i jak ochoczo oznajmiałam o braku udziału w jakiejkolwiek zorganizowanej działalności przestępczej było całkowicie ignorowane, a niektóre pieski nawet żywnie mi się śmiały w twarz co tylko na nowo rozpalało ten płomień wściekłości, który dopiero co ugasiłam. Krótko mówiąc, spacer przez komisariat szybko zawitał na liście jednego z gorszych przeżyć w moim życiu.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu, Michalik. – Burknął Krzewski szarpiąc mocniej za moje ramie zatrzymując mnie dość brutalnie w miejscu. Grabarczyk, z drugiej strony, tylko delikatnie ścisnął moje drugie ramię. Przynajmniej jeden był w stanie się zachować. Nasza przechadzka skończyła się przed ciężkimi dębowymi drzwiami z metalową tabliczką podpisaną „Sala Przesłuchań", mało kreatywne jeśli mam być szczera. Bez większych wstępów zostałam wprowadzona do środka i przypięta do stołu.

Kajdanki, jeśli to możliwe, zostały ściśnięte jeszcze mocniej, przez co zimny metal wpijał się w moje nadgarstki. Stołek, na którym mnie posadzono był zadziwiająco wygodny w porównaniu do tego co słyszałam na temat wyposażenia w takich miejscach. Ogólnie, po za tym małym faktem całe to pomieszczenie wyglądało zupełnie jak te w filmach, z tym małym wyjątkiem, że było całe wykonane w drewnie, będąc bardziej precyzyjnym, w tym samym gatunku dębu co drzwi wejściowe. Od razu można zauważyć, że polski organ egzekutywy miał wystarczająco pieniędzy na swoje wydatki. Całe to miejsce wręcz krzyczało: Kasa!

\- Zachowuj się! – Warknął jeszcze Krzewski zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Gdy tylko zostałam sama pozwoliłam sobie w końcu na chwilę rozluźnienia i kontemplacji. A tak właściwie analizowania prawa, wydarzeń ostatnich tygodni i możliwości na wyjście z tej sytuacji (zarówno tych nielegalnych).

Szczerze, nie wiele miałam do przeanalizowania, nie wiem za co Kid jest poszukiwany, a i policja nie powinna znaleźć jakichkolwiek dokumentów czy rzeczy łączących mnie z jego przestępczą działalnością – w końcu to pierwszy raz jak o tym słyszę nic już nie mówiąc o udziale.

Niezadowolona siedziałam więc w Sali przesłuchań czekając aż szanowny komendant Borucki znajdzie czas żeby w końcu ze mną porozmawiać. _Ten dzień z chwili na chwilę robi się coraz lepszy… _Pomyślałam z przekąsem wpatrując się wymownie w weneckie lustro. Jeżeli oni myślą, że przetrzymywanie mnie tutaj w niepewności coś zmieni to grubo się mylą. Przesiedziałam w tej nudnej Sali parę ładnych minut nim usłyszałam brzęk zamka, znudzona wciąż patrzyłam się przed siebie. Zero szacunku dla tych durni…

\- Pani Michalik? – spytał łysiejący, wysportowany mężczyznach z typowo wojskową posturą i wyraźnymi zmarszczkami na twarzy. – Jestem komendant Borucki, chciałbym zadać ci kilka pytań jeśli można? – spytał miłym głosem przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- Niech pan pyta i tak w najbliższym czasie się stąd nie ruszę, prawda? – starałam się o suchy, obojętny ton głosu, ale wydaje mi się że brzmiałam na bardziej znudzoną i zrezygnowaną.

\- Świetnie! – jego przesadnie szczęśliwy głos wcale mi nie poprawił humoru. – To może ja zacznę, a pani mi przerwie, gdy coś nie będzie się zgadzało, dobrze? – kiwnęłam potakująco głową.

\- Nazywa się pani Agnieszka Natalia Katarzyna Michalik, urodzona 18 czerwca 1992 roku w Chorzowie, rodzice Sylwia i Markus Michalik zginęli w wypadku samochodowym w 2012 roku osieracając panią i pani brata, Artura, który zaledwie rok później zaginął…

\- Został zamordowany. – wysyczałam.

\- Słucham? – spytał spokojnie z tą pobłażającą i dociekliwą miną, którą tylko starsze osoby są w stanie przywołać. Opuściłam wzrok wpatrując się w stół nie pierwszy raz od tamtej sytuacji marząc o laserowym wzroku, nie ważne jak bardzo nie cierpiałam komiksów.

\- Został zamordowany. – powtórzyłam nawet na niego nie patrząc spodziewając się zobaczyć to samo współczujące spojrzenie co u każdego innego policjanta, któremu próbowałam „wmówić", że mój „wspaniały" brat nigdy by mnie tak nie opuścił. Pieprzone gliny.

\- Oczywiście, dalej, zaledwie parę miesięcy później przeprowadziła się pani do Poznania i zapisała tutaj na studia ekonomiczne wiodąc spokojne akademickie życie, aż nastał koniec pierwszego semestru i pani drogi skrzyżowały się z niejakim Kid ' em Eustass ' em. Mam rację jak na razie? – kiwnęłam głową nie widząc sensu w wypowiadaniu się. – Dobrze, dobrze. – pomruczał dobrotliwie kartkując swój notes. – I utrzymywała z nim pani regularny kontakt? – kolejne kiwnięcie. – Genialnie! A teraz najtrudniejsze pytanie: ile pani wie na temat jego terrorystycznej działalności? – powiedział uśmiechają się wesoło i przyklaskując dłońmi. Zazgrzytałam zębami.

\- Nic. – burknęłam kierując moje rozjuszone wspomnienie w jego stronę.

\- Nic? – powtórzył głucho, niezmienny uśmiech znikając z jego twarzy zastąpiony szyderczym grymasem, przedtem miły i uprzejmy ton zamieniony w coś groźnego, zimnego. – Sądzi pani w to, że uwierzę, iż pani, osoba która spędzała tyle wolnego czasu z tym _terrorystą _nie była współwinna, a przynajmniej świadoma jego przestępstw? – wysyczał patrząc na mnie jak na ofiarę. Jego małe, brązowe oczy piorunujące mnie wzrokiem.

\- Tak, wierzę w to. – odparłam twardo nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Ponieważ nie ważne jak mnie pan tu zastraszy albo jak usilnie będzie pan szukał dowodów mojego udziału nic pan nie znajdzie i nie będzie pan miał innego wyboru jak mi uwierzyć i mnie wypuścić. Niewinna póki nie udowodni mi się winy, prawda? Panie komendancie? – odparłam słodko, pewnym głosem wyczekując jego reakcji tylko po to by wpatrywać się osłupiała w komendanta, gdy ten zaczął się śmiać.

\- Agnieszko, mogę do ciebie mówić Agnieszko? – spytał w końcu jak się nieco uspokoił, a gdy ja nie odpowiedziałam, wciąż zbyt oniemiała tą nagła zmianą zachowania najwyraźniej uznał to za zgodę. – Wybacz to nie przyjemne zachowanie, musieliśmy się po prostu upewnić, że nie masz związku z przestępstwami popełnionymi przez Kid ' a, teraz gdy już mamy tą pewność pozwolisz, że ściągnę ci te kajdanki i porozmawiamy spokojnie? – przytaknęłam niemo uważnie wpatrując się w komendanta czekając na jakiś podstęp, Borucki musiał to zauważyć bo uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło po czym ściągnął mi kajdanki.

\- Dzięki. – mruknęłam niechętnie masując swoje nadgarstki. – Spytałabym się teraz jak się tego dowiedzieliście z naszej rozmowy, ale pewnie nie uzyskam odpowiedzi, co? – Borucki tylko się uśmiechnął, serio, on nie ma innego wyrazu twarzy? – I… Pewnie macie jeszcze jakieś pytania, na które muszę odpowiedzieć albo mnie tu jeszcze przetrzymacie…

\- Niestety tak, ale nie martw się, to już tylko parę rutynowych pytań dla wszystkich osób, z którymi się kontaktował.

\- Czyli kiedy go ostatnio widziałam i o czym rozmawialiśmy, tak? – Borucki przytaknął. – Wczoraj i o tym, że przegrałam cholerny zakład i przez 3 miesiące muszę mieć te różowe cholerstwo na głowie. – ostatnią część wypowiedzi wręcz w warczałam, kolor moich włosów to delikatna sprawa, zwłaszcza, że nienawidzę różowego.

\- Więc nie mówił ci dokąd się wybierał ani na jak długo? – spojrzałam ostrożnie na komendanta niepewna tego co powiedzieć. Uważałam Kid ' a za przyjaciela, a teraz dowiaduję się od policji, że jest jakimś terrorystą (wciąż mi nie powiedzieli jakim i co zrobił)! Wygląda na to, że go w ogóle nie znałam. A może nawet nie był moim przyjacielem i używał mnie tylko jako przykrywki? Zazgrzytałam zębami na samą myśl. Jeśli Kid naprawdę jest tym kim mówią, że jest na pewno nie powiedział mi prawdy więc nie ma co się powstrzymywać, a jeżeli jest niewinny… Cóż, wtedy coś wymyślimy.

\- Powiedział, że dzwonił jego kuzyn i prosił żeby wrócił do domu. – O, tu! Szczera odpowiedź, ale bez szczegółów - tak trzymać!

\- A nie mówił, gdzie jest ten jego dom?

\- Środkowa Ameryka. – przy takiej generalizacji wątpię żeby coś znaleźli. Borucki znów mnie zaskoczył uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej zupełnie jak kot, który spił całą śmietankę.

\- Słyszeliście cię! Nastawić namierzenie na oceany otaczające Amerykę Środkową, mając pracować 24/7 z dokładnością do milimetra! – zakomenderował nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. – Bardzo dziękuje pani za współpracę, nawet pani nie wie jak nam pomogła. Krzemiński! Zabierz ją do jej celi!

\- Zaraz! – wrzasnąłem rozjuszona. – Przecież powiedziałam co chciałeś, za co mnie zamykasz! – kontynuowałam wyszarpując się Krzemińskiemu.

\- Oh… Wybacz, zapomniałem wspomnieć że wciąż czeka cię przyjemna noc w celi za, nazwijmy to _incydent_, z Robertem. Miłej nocy. – mówiąc to uśmiechał się zwycięsko, jakby czerpał nie wyobrażalną radość z tego, że wsadza mnie za kratki. Kurewskie psy.

* * *

Mojego drugie dzisiejszego dnia przejście przez komisariat nie było nawet odrobinę lepsze od pierwszego. Gdybym miała wyrazić swoją opinię - było jeszcze gorsze! Czegokolwiek ta wspaniała zgraja kundli „dowiedziała" się na mój temat jak byłam przesłuchiwana z pewnością nie przysporzyło mi adoratorów, wręcz przeciwnie, dało im okazję do zaostrzenia swoich kłów. (Powinnam skończyć z tymi porównaniami do psów a. są mało oryginalne b. za bardzo kocham te wspaniałe zwierzęta, który nie mają nic wspólnego z tą bandą idiotów po za stadnym zachowaniem.)

Już mieliśmy skręcić w korytarz prowadzący do cel, gdy duże podwójne drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju otwarły się z impetem uderzając mocno o ściany, następując ich trzask na komisariat wyniosłym wszedł niesamowicie przystojny wysoki blondyn w nienagannym białym garniturze, jasnoniebieskiej koszuli z dwoma guzikami opiętymi o góry i krwiście czerwoną róża w butonierce. Znudzonym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu omiótł cały komisariat po czym się szeroko uśmiechnął.

\- Oh! – westchnął teatralnie przykładając rękę do głowy jednocześnie odgarniając niesforne blond loki. – Jestem zbyt piękny! Nawet policjanci zamierają na mój widok! – cisza, która spowiła komisariat wraz z jego wejściem nagle zmieniła się z zdumionej w morderczą. Tak szybkiej transformacji jeszcze nie widziałam. Przystojny blondyn kontynuował wychwalanie siebie dopóki jego oczy nie spoczęły na mnie. – Jak tak można! – wykrzyknął oburzony podchodząc bliżej. – Zakuwać kobietę w kajdanki? Nawet ja jestem w stanie powiedzieć, że z pewnością jest niewinna występku, o który ją posądzacie! – jeżeli wcześniej gliny były złe to teraz wyglądały wręcz morderczo. – Niewiasto, przyjmij tą różę w znak mojego wsparcia! – wyśpiewał wręcz blondyn kłaniając się głęboko i podając mi róże, gdy tylko niepewnie wyciągnęłam rękę by ją wziąć (no co, jest piękna!) nasz nieznajomy narcyz złapał mnie za rękę ciągnąc w swoją stronę, zaskoczona tą nagła zmianą byłam pewna, że wyląduję na brudnej posadzce komisariatu, gdy poczułam jak czyjaś pewna ręka łapie mnie w tali. Natychmiast zostałam otoczona intensywnym zapachem róż, od razu zrobiło mi się nie dobrze.

\- Nie przejmuj się Rozeto, twój książę na białym rumaku tylko czeka na sygnał. - wyszeptał mi do ucha po czym z nową werwą i jeszcze większą dozą teatralności oddał mnie mojej eskorcie, która natychmiast zaczęła mnie wyprowadzać. Jego przeprosiny była można jeszcze słyszeć za zakrętem. Ten dzień robi się coraz dziwniejszy.

* * *

Muszę przyznać, cele poznańskiego komisariatu wyglądały zupełnie jak ich filmowe odpowiedniki. Puste, zimne, brudne i odpychające. Po prostu pięknie. Nie mogli więcej z tych pieniędzy włożyć w ich zadbanie? Każda cela jaką jak na razie mijaliśmy (a było ich trochę) mieściła przynajmniej kilku „skazańców" w różnych stanach trzeźwości (umysłowa zaliczana) i każda z nich była jeszcze mniej zachęcająca od poprzedniej, (to znaczy, jeśli celę można w ogóle nazwać zachęcającą) i coraz bardziej strzeżona i głębiej się zapuszczaliśmy.

Skoro o tym mowa, to czemu prowadzą mnie tak głęboko, gdy moim jedynym przewinięciem ma być uderzenie policjanta? To w ogóle nie ma sensu. _Cholera! Cały ten dzień nie ma sensu! _Przemknęło mi przez myśl, moje dłonie machinalnie zacieśniły się w pięść tylko po to by natychmiast się rozluźnić wraz z jękiem bólu wydobywając się z moich ust. Róża. Kolce. Boli. Cholera, zupełnie zapomniałam o tej róży. Tak w ogóle co on miał na myśli z tym księciem na białym rumaku? I jaki sygnał? I kim on, do jasnej cholery, w ogóle jest! Im dłużej ten dzień się ciągnie tym mam więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.

\- Jesteśmy. - burknął mój towarzysz otwierając cele po mojej lewej, nim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić czy powiedzieć bezceremonialnie mnie do niej wepchnął zatrzaskując mi kraty przed twarzą.

\- Ej! - wrzasnęłam wściekła uderzając moimi rękami o kraty. Krzemiński nawet nie zaszczycił mnie spojrzeniem szybko kierując się do wyjścia. Dupek.

\- Co ty tu kurwa robisz! - usłyszałam za sobą znajomy głos, ale to przecież niemożliwe...

\- Kid? - wyszeptałam zdziwiona obracając się na pięcie spodziewając się pustej celi... Ale za mną za na (wyglądającej potwornie niewygodnie) metalowej ławce siedział Eustass Kid w swoich wczorajszych ubraniach z podkrążonymi oczami i pierwszy raz w życiu zniszczoną fryzurą, gdyby nie obecna sytuacje czułabym ogromną satysfakcję z tego powodu. Nim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć Kid był już przed mną delikatnie wyciągając pogniecioną różę z mojej ręki.

\- Skąd ją masz?- w warczał na mnie nie spuszczając oczu z róży jakby w jakiś sposób sama jej egzystencja sprawiała mu ból.

\- Od jakiegoś dziwnego blondyna w garniturze. - odpowiedziałam automatycznie.

\- Kurwa, świetnie. Jeszcze tego brakowało. - wysyczał mierzwiąc ręką swoje włosy. Nagle wiedziałam jak doszło do zniszczenia tej ognistej fryzury. - Dobra, mało ważne, Ruda, musisz mi w tej chwili powiedzieć co tu robisz, o co cie pytali i co im powiedziałaś. Natychmiast. - ok, przyznaje, mój następny wyczyn można nazwać lekką przesadą, ale byłam wściekła, zmęczona, zirytowana, zagubiona i_ głodna_ (minęło kilka ładnych godzin od mojego ostatniego posiłku, wczorajszego obiadu), a głodna Aga traci większość zahamowań. Więc tak, spoliczkowałam Kid ' a, mocno. Ale kto może mnie winić po takim dniu?

\- Oh? Co to? Wywiad środowiskowy? Od razy do rzeczy, ha? Bez żadnego "hej, Aga, co u ciebie?", "jak się czujesz?", "wszystko dobrze?", "nic ci nie zrobili?". Nie... Lepiej od razu na mnie naskoczyć i żądać odpowiedzi. Ponieważ to na pewno zadziała i Ruda na pewno będzie grzeczną dziewczynką i odpowie! Ależ oczywiście! Bo dlaczego to mia... - nie zdążyłam nawet skończyć zdania, gdy poczułam lodowatą ścianę, a przed oczami pojawiły mi się mroczki. Oszołomiona, półprzymkniętymi oczami wpatrywałam się w rozjuszoną twarz Kid ' a. Jego oczy jarzyły swoją intensywnością i wściekłością niczym dwa aktywne wulkany.

\- Nie wiem co cię ugryzło i szczerze w tej chwili gówno mnie to obchodzi! Od tego co powiedziałaś tym dziadom zależy życie mojej rodziny więc mów! - wysyczał Kid wciąż trzymając mnie przy ścianie, jego ręce zaciśnięte tak mocno, że jutro na pewno w ich miejscu znajdę siniaki.

\- Że dzwonił twój kuzyn i że wracasz do domu do Środkowej Ameryki. - wyszeptałam nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Uścisk Kid ' a zelżał jakby mu ulżyło, ale wciąż wytrwale trzymał mnie przy ścianie. Po chwili w naszej celi rozniósł się ogromny huk, gdy metalowe kraty dzielące nas od wolności uderzyły o posadzkę. Zaraz, co?

\- Nie przeszkadzam wam? - nowy głos, jest, sarkastyczne pytanie, jest, zirytowany Kid, jest. Wiecie czego brakuje? Twarzy, która mogła bym przypisać do tego szorstkiego tonu. Kid rusz dupę!

\- A co? Żal ci, Roronoa? - odgryzł Kid przesuwając się, tym samym dając mi możliwość przyjrzenia się naszemu _zielonowłosemu_ wybawcy?! Że co, kurwa? Kto ma zielone włosy! Nie była to jedyna dziwna rzecz na temat naszego nowego towarzysza, ale na pewno bardziej rzucała się w oczy niż blizna na jego lewym oku czy nóż w prawej ręce. I po chuja mu nóż!

\- Wątpliwe, jedna wiedźma mi wystarczy. - odsarknął nowo nazwany Roronoa mierząc mnie krzywym spojrzeniem.

\- Ej, wypraszam sobie! Nie jestem wiedźmą! - Kid spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie, uśmiechnęłam się cwanie. - Tylko diablicą! - dokończyłam rozśmieszając obu mężczyzn.

\- Ma charakterek, już ją lubię. - stwierdził Roronoa po czym natychmiast spoważniał. - Dobra, Kid bierz Rozete, spierdalamy stąd. Cavendish odwraca uwagę tych kretynów, Ace czeka na tyłach aby nas wyciągnąć. - nawet nie patrząc czy Kid go posłucha zaczął chować swój nóż w poły swojego ciemno zielonego płaszcza, trzy kolczyki w jego lewym uchy zadźwięczały.

\- Zoro, co ty odpierdalasz!

\- Ta Rozeta ma imię, dupko! - wrzasnęliśmy z Kid ' em naraz. Zielonowłosy niewzruszony wskazał palcem na Kid ' a mówiąc.

\- Rozkaz szefa. - a potem na mnie. - To może je podasz? - burknął skwapliwie. Ledwo powiedziałam Aga, a Kid zaczął mnie ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia. Gdy tylko podeszliśmy zauważyłam, że kraty wcale nie były wysadzone jak na początku myślała, a raczej w kratach był wycięty kształt drzwi. Nim zdążyło do mnie dotrzeć co to znaczy Kid zaczął wrzeszczeć w stronę szybko oddalającego się na główny komisariat Roronoy. Co kurwa?!

\- Ej, Zoro, wyjście z tej strony! - powiedział Kid szczerząc się jak maniak.

\- Wiem to! Chodźmy. - Co jest, kurwa, nie tak z tymi ludźmi!

* * *

Dotarcie do wyjścia zdecydowanie zajęło nam dłużej niż miało prawo, przy ciągłym gubieniu drogi przez Zoro ("nie gubię się, to korytarze się ruszają!"), poprawianiu naszego kierunku ze strony Kid ' a ("prawo, glonomóżdzku") i nieustających kłótniach ("co powiedziałeś, pieprzony magnesie!", "to co słyszałeś, skurwiały idioto!"), ale w końcu dotarliśmy. Już chcieliśmy wyjść, zadowoleni że ta tortura jest za nami, gdy drzwi nagle się otworzyły i stanął w nich przystojny mężczyzna (kolejny, jakby nasz zielonowłosy przyjaciel i narcystyczny blondyn, który podobno nazywa się Cavendish i na co dzień nie jest tak... dziwny, nie wystarczali) o burzliwych szarych oczach i równie burzliwej minie, która zmieniła się w najbardziej promienny uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam, gdy tylko padło na nas.

\- Co tak długo? - spytał uśmiechając się szeroko i poklepując obu mężczyzn.

\- Roronoa się zgubił. - burknął Kid.

\- Wcale nie, to korytarze się poruszały! - Kid i czarnowłosy mężczyzna spojrzeli na niego z pobłażaniem i powątpiewaniem.

\- A ja jestem Kolumbem. - odparł Kid.

\- Co to miało znaczyć ty kupko żelaza!

\- To co słyszałeś, glonie!

\- Już, już. Uspokójcie się! - próbował zainterweniować szarooki.

\- Pilnuj swoich interesów, pierdolony piromaniaku! - wrzasnęli jednocześnie Kid i Zoro nie zwracając bądź nie zauważając pulsującej żyłki i wściekłej miny wspomnianego piromaniaka.

\- Zamknąć się, debile! - krzyknął rozjuszony czarnowłosy uderzając mocno kłócących się idiotów, którzy padli na ziemie jak dłudzy. - Przepraszam za ich brak manier, jestem Portgas D. Ace, ale mów mi po prostu Ace. -powiedział uśmiechając się przyjaźnie w moją stronę szarooki.

\- Agnieszka, ale wszyscy mi mówią Aga lub Ruda. - odparła odwzajemniając uśmiech, z wszystkich poznanych dzisiaj ludzi wydawał się najnormalniejszy.

\- Ruda? A nie Rozeta? - spytał przyglądając się ciekawie moim włosom, od razu zrzedła mi mina.

\- To tylko tymczasowe, przegrałam zakład z Kid ' em, że wypije więcej od niego.

\- Auć! W takim razie nigdy nie zakładaj się o to z Zoro albo jego narzeczoną, nikt nie jest w stanie wypić tyle co ta dwójka. -powiedział podśmiewając się. - Cóż, lepiej już chodźmy. - powiedział Ace łapiąc dwójkę nieprzytomnych mężczyzn i ciągnąć ich za nogi po betonie do zaułka. Niepewnie ruszyłam za nim, gdy nagle Ace stanął jak wryty puszczając obu nieprzytomnych debili, których nogi z głuchym trzaskiem uderzyły o ziemie. - Byłbym zapomniał. - Ace uderzy się w głowę w uniwersalnie rozpoznawany jako "facepalm" sposób szybko wracając się do drzwi.

\- Już jesteście? - podskoczyłam zaskoczona na dźwięk głosu Cavendisha. W ogóle nie słyszałam jak przyszedł!

\- Jep, jak poszło? - spytał Ace dokładnie oglądając zamek drzwi i kiwając do siebie.

\- Gładko, wszyscy w środku mają mnie za debila z kompleksem teatralnym czy coś. Następnym razem ty odwracasz uwagę - odparł sarkastycznie.

\- Spoko. Możecie chcieć zasłonić oczy, muszę jeszcze szybko zespawać ten zamek. - powiedział Ace. Już chciałam się go spytać jak bo nie widziałam by wziął z sobą spawarkę czy lutownicę, gdy jego ręka zapłonęła żywym, czerwonym ogniem rozświetlającym okolice. Przez chwilę pomyślałam o tym, że moje życie nagle zmieniło się w mieszankę wariatkowa i x-menów nim straciłam przytomność. Naprawdę, co za wspaniały dzień.


End file.
